1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treating elevated intraocular pressure diseases such as glaucoma by direct administration of dialkyl or cycloalkyl aminoethylaniline derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the invention. The invention also relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable composition containing an effective amount of at least one of the compounds in combination with a suitable excipient, the composition being useful for the treatment of elevated intraocular pressure diseases such as glaucoma in mammals. The invention also relates to the use of a compound of the invention to prepare a pharmaceutical composition useful for the treatment of elevated intraocular pressure diseases such as glaucoma in mammals.
2. Related Disclosures
Certain alkyl and dialkyl aminoethylanilines are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,211, 4,404,222, 3,803,230, and 3,689,524 and German Pat. No. 2,612,354. A novel use for a class of dialkyl- and cycloalkyl-aminoethylaniline derivatives has now been discovered.